Vleugelblad: Savannah: Klad
thumb|398px|Dit is Mobin.thumb|400px|Dit is Garanda. --Vleugelblad (overleg) 24 feb 2018 10:07 (UTC) Flying Dogs: Deel 1: Savannah thumb|Gelieve dit niet te verwijderen tot je pagina is goedgekeurd thumb|Het symbool Proloog: "Oooo! Ze heeft vleugels!": riep Shama uit. Ze keek naar haar puppy. Thomas, de partner van Shama is gestorven. Haar stam is uitelkaar gevallen en nu is ze alleen. Haar puppy begon te janken. Ze likte haar puppy teder. thumb|Dit is Mara, zij is de puppy van Shama. thumb|280px|Dit is Shama. thumb|400px|Dit is Santo. Hij is de broer van Savannah. thumb|400px|Dit Savannah. Ze is de hoofdrolspeelster. thumb|400px|Is de partner van Mara. thumb|400px|Is de moeder van Savannah en Santo en de kleindochter van Mara. thumb|372px|Dit is Sammu. thumb|400px|Is de vader van Savannah en Santo. thumb|384px|Dit is Gana. thumb|360px|Dit is Sandarak. thumb|374px|Dit is Gandu. thumb|400px|Rino is de vader van Vaxanda. thumb|400px|Is de dochter van Mara. Hoofdstuk 1 Vele manen waren voorbij gevlogen. Mara is al overgrootmoeder. Haar familie en zij leven in een roedel. De jongste is Savannah. Ze is een mooie knappe hond. Haar broer, daar wordt niet veel naar gekeken, hij is niet speciaal. Maar zij is het daar niet mee eens. Savannah vind dat iedereen speciaal is. "Tikkie!": roept Savannah. Santo draait zich om en racete achter haar aan. Rach zucht. Vaxanda lacht. Mara kijkt minachtend. "Santo verdient het niet om te spelen, zo een mislukking! En dat is mijn familie!": riep ze uit. Santo had het gelukkig niet gehoord. Mara, Kanoa, Vaxanda, Savannah en Santo hebben super sterke achterpoten en kunnen heel goed rennen en springen. Plotseling kwam Savannah tot stilstand. Ze zag een symbool. thumb|Het symbool "Wow!": zei ze. Ze probeerde de tekst te lezen. "De Huilstam...de....stam.....die....altijd": zei ze maar ze werd onderbroken door Mara. "Huilt.": zei ze. Savannah keek op. Ze keek vragend. Mara ging zitten. "Mijn moeder Shama was een hond van De Huilstam, maar haar stam is uitelkaar gevallen. Haar partner is vermoordt. Ze bleef dus alleen achter, ze vertelde me verhalen. Het was een ongelooflijke stam. Jij hebt bloed van de stam in je aders. Is het je nog nooit opgevallen dat je heel sterke achterpoten hebt? Dat komt doordat je over overgrootmoeder een Huilstamkrijger was. Mijn moeder wou dat ik het geheim hield maar je hebt het zelf ontdekt. Er zijn nog veel honden met het bloed van De Huilstam maar die weten het niet eens. Maar je kan ze herkennen. Ze hebben allemaal heel sterke poten.": zei Mara. Santo kwam aangehold. Mara zuchtte en stond op. Savannah legde alles uit. "Tikkie!": riep Santo. "Hé! Dat is niet eerlijk!": riep Savannah protesterend. Santo kefte. Ze racete achter haar broertje aan. thumb|Dit is Naomi. thumb|400px|Dit is Toranda, de zus van Torpedo. thumb|400px|Torpedo is de broer van Toranda en heeft Savannahs leven gered. Hoofdstuk 2 Savannah en Santo waren nu al veel ouder. Ze waren bijna volwassen. Ze hadden het gezegd aan de roedel van De Huilstam. Vandaag is de dag van vertrek! Savannah maakte zich klaar. Santo keek naar haar. "Iedereen klaar?": vroeg Savannah. "Eh, ik, we, we gaan niet mee. Jullie moeten alleen gaan.": zei Mara. Savannahs mond viel open van verbazing. Haar moeder knikte. Savannah begon te wenen. Haar moeder troostte haar. "Ik ben trots op je. Ik zal altijd bij je zijn, waar je ook bent.": zei haar moeder. Savannah en Santo raakten ieders neus. Ze vertrokken. Savannah keek nog eens achterom en zag haar moeder wenen. Ze gingen op pad. Ze ging hen echt missen. Savannah probeerde het leuk te maken en ze deden tikkertje om al spelend voort te kunnen gaan. Het werkte. Plotseling bleef Savannah staan. Ze zag een teefje zitten. De hond had hen niet gezien. Ze keek naar iets anders, een konijn! De hond racete er nu op af. "De Huilstam.": prevelden Santo en Savannah tegelijk. De hond had het konijn gevangen. Ze liepen op de hond af. De hond gromde. "Mijn eten!": spuugde ze. "Wij komen niet voor je eten maar voor jou!": zei Savannah. De hond keek verbaast op. "Jouw voorouders waren van De Huilstam.": zei Santo. De hond zuchtte. "Ja en?": vroeg ze. "Onze voorouders ook. We willen De Nieuwe Huilstam oprichten.": zei Savannah. De hond kefte. "Ik doe mee! Ik ben Naomi.": riep de hond. "Ik ben Savannah en dit is Santo.": zei Savannah. Santo keek naar Naomi en riep toen uit: "Je verwacht puppy's! En je kan nog altijd zo snel rennen!" Naomi knikte. Santo keek verbaast. "Ken je nog honden die voorouders hebben van De Huilstam?": vroeg Savannah. "Het schijnt dat er een reu in die vervallen boerderij daar woont. Het schijnt ook dat hij een zusje heeft.": zei Naomi. Ze gingen naar de boerderij. Ze kwamen juist door de ingang van het hekken toen er katten op hen afstormden. Santo en Naomi konden vluchten maar de katten kwam achter Savannah aan. "Nee Torpedo!": riep Toranda. "Je riskeert je leven.": zei ze. Torpedo haalde zijn schouders op. "Ik moet haar redden!": blafte hij. Savannah zat in de val. De katten omringden haar. Ze zag Santo angstig kijken. Plotseling sprong er een hond voor haar neus. Hij haalde uit naar de katten. Een kat wou op hem springen maar Savannah hield de kat tegen. De hond vocht voor zijn leven. De katten renden weg. Er kwam nog een hond. "Gaat het Torpedo?": vroeg ze bezorgd. "Je weet toch dat ik oké ben! Laat me naar deze hond kijken!": riep de hond. "Gaat het?": vroeg de hond aan Savannah. "Het gaat wel.": zei Savannah. "Je sprong zo hoog en ver.": zei Toranda. "Dat komt doordat jullie voorouders bij De Huilstam hoorden.": zei Savannah. Torpedo knikte. Toranda keek vragend. "Ik ga met jullie mee.": zei Torpedo. Savannah keek vragend. "Ik ken Naomi soort van en ik weet dat ze niet zomaar zou weggaan van haar huis, maar ik wel.": zei Torpedo. "Ik weet het niet hoor.": zei Toranda. Ze keek naar haar broer en zei toen: "Oké, ik ga mee." thumb|398px|Dit is Vandi, ze is zwanger. thumb|400px|Dit is Saranda. thumb|400px|Dit is Soama. thumb|400px|Dit is Sanako. Hoofdstuk 3 Savannah liep naast Torpedo. Ze hadden nog vier honden gevonden: Mobin, Garanda, Vandi en Saranda. Ze waren nu op zoek naar twee honden, Sanako en Soama. Ze stapten en stapten en stapten. Ze konden vliegen maar Torpedo had roofvogels gezien en die konden gemeen zijn. Dus bleven ze op de grond. Plotseling begon de grond te schudden. Er stoof allemaal stof op. Er kwamen paarden op hen afgestormd. De leider, een roosbruine merrie, stopte juist op tijd. Er liepen twee honden naast haar. "Ik ben Gana, dit is Soama en dit is Sanako.": zei de merrie. Savannah stapte naar de merrie. "Ik ben Savannah, ik ben de nieuwe leider van De Huilstam. Wij waren op zoek naar Soama en Sanako.": zei Savannah. Gana knikte. Soama knikte ook. De honden kwamen naast Savannah staan. "Waar gaan jullie naartoe?": vroeg Santo "We gaan naar het middenweiland, dat is volledig omringt door bergen, daar kunnen jullie je kamp maken": zei een kleine merrie. "Dat is Sammu, dat Gandu en dat Sandarak.": zei Gana. "Ik heb een idee! We gaan met jullie mee naar het middenweiland, we bieden jullie eten maar dan moeten jullie ons beschermen.": zei Santo. Gana knikte. "Ook omgekeerd, wij helpen jullie in ruil voor bescherming, we beschermen elkaar.": zei Gana. "Akkoord.": blafte Savannah. Gana ging liggen en zei: "Klim op onze rug." De honden deden wat er gevraagd werd. Hoofdstuk 4 Categorie:Vleugelblad Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Fanfictions Vleugelblad Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Schrijversbadges Categorie:Savannah Vleugelblad Categorie:Savannah